Some circuits may be designed to withstand various operating characteristics. Power conversion plays a role in various industries, including the transportation industry. One way to convert power is with a DC-DC converter. However, the DC-DC converter may include multiple inductors, which may result in a certain amount of DC current that persists in the DC-DC converter. Such a configuration is inefficient and causes overheating in switches of the DC-DC converter.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for power conversion.